Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair
by Diana2122
Summary: Lottie is back at castle Leoch and ends up butting heads with Laoghaire MacKenzie. Warning: This story will contain spanking of a minor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Outlander. I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author Notes: Hello again all! Thank you for reading and reviewing my last story "Acceptance". I hope you'll like this one. I expect it to be approximately three or four chapters long and I'm definitely going to need reviews to keep me going. Even though I really love writing these stories encouragement is always needed :)**

 **Warnings: Please note that spanking of a minor will occur in this story.**

* * *

A cold draft made Lottie shiver where she stood in the big castle hall, surrounded by awkward silence. The loud sheer in Jamie and Claire's honor had just died down and everyone was now looking up at Collum and his wife Letitia who had just entered, waiting for Collum's approval and congratulations to the newly wedded couple.

"He doesn't seem to be very happy about your marriage, does he?" Lottie whispered to Jamie, whom she was standing right next to, shifting from foot to foot.

She realized too late that her intended whisper had been a little too loud, and received an admonishing glare from Jamie. She chose to back up a few steps so she was behind his broad back and didn't have to suffer Collum's icy stare. She wasn't sure if he had heard her comment or not but she didn't care much for the man's stare anyway. Jamie clearly didn't want to confirm that she was right, but she didn't really need him to either. She could easily feel the chilly atmosphere in the great hall. She heard Collum finally give his congratulations, but it didn't change the atmosphere much. There was still tension in the air. Collum didn't approve one little bit, Lottie knew that. That didn't exactly make her think warmer thoughts of him. She had never really liked Collum Mackenzie. He had never trusted her since she came to the castle, and the feeling was mutual. Collum was the kind of man who did whatever suited his needs. She disliked him and she also couldn't help but be a little afraid of him.

Lottie felt a sudden need to leave the hall and be by herself for a while. She sought Claire's eyes and got a discreet nod of approval and then slipped quietly out a side door. As soon as she was outside she inhaled the cool evening air. She stood up on the wall, looking down at the herb garden below. A spring breeze caught her checkered skirts and they swiveled about her legs where she stood rigid as a pole with her red hair blowing in the wind, as she watched dusk arrive.

She wasn't very glad to be back at Leoch again after her trip with Claire, Jamie and Dougal and his men. Being at the castle made her feel confined and she had liked life on the road better. An overwhelming happiness filled her though over Jamie and Claire's marriage and their love for each other. She hoped Claire would now stay in the 18th century instead of travelling back through the stones to her other husband Frank. Not only for Jamie's sake, but also for her own selfish reasons. She didn't know how she would handle Claire leaving. It wouldn't just mean that she would be alone in the 18th century, it would also mean having to carry the burden of the secret of where she had come from alone.

She hated not being able to tell Jamie. She looked up to him more than anyone alive, and that meant she definitely wanted to share her secret with him. But she couldn't, she knew that. And Claire often reminded her of it too. She wondered though, would her own relationship with Jamie change now that they were back at Leoch? On the road he had agreed to be responsible for Lottie, since he had argued for her to be allowed to come on the road with them instead of being sent back. Would Jamie step down now that there was no imminent danger around? The castle was the most protected place in Scotland after all, and not nearly as dangerous as being on the road was. Perhaps he would now choose to become just a face that passed her in the castle hallway from time to time.

"Why the hell not? Everyone else leaves. Why shouldn't he too?" she asked herself and slammed a fist against the stone wall. Her father had left. He had died and left her all alone in the world two years ago. Claire had tried to leave while on the trip, and Lottie had done her best to assist her. She hadn't wanted to, but since it had been Claire's wish to leave then, she had done it for her sake. It hadn't turned out good for either of them though. Claire had been captured by British soldiers, taken to Captain Jonathan Randall, rescued by Jamie, ended up in a fight with Jamie as far Lottie had understood things, and finally been punished by him for going against his orders. Lottie had ended up punished too. It hadn't been pleasant. Claire had ended up staying though and didn't seem too unhappy about it either. Probably because she loved Jamie. Lottie just hoped the feeling of not wanting to leave lasted forever for Claire this time.

Wrapping her plaid tighter around her shoulders against the cold she decided that it was time to head back inside. She turned around to leave, only to see Laoghaire exiting through the same door she had come through.

"Oh, great," she mumbled sourly.

Lottie was surprised to see the older girl out there. She would have thought she'd be inside enjoying the festivities that her grandmother Mrs. Fitz had arranged. Before Lottie left with Jamie, Claire, Dougal and their travelling party Laoghaire had been trying very hard to get under Lottie's good graces. Lottie's guess was that the reason for Laoghaire being so pleasant to her was that she viewed Lottie as a way to get closer to Jamie, who was an obsession of Laoghaire's. Lottie had never liked Laoghaire though and had done her best to avoid her, without being too obvious about her dislike for the older girl. She had just wanted to stay away from conflict and trouble. But now trouble seemed to have found her once again. She wasn't good at hiding her dislike for people.

"Lottie," Laoghaire greeted her, like she had been searching for her for some time. "There ye are."

Lottie clamped her lips together and tried not to make a grimace at the sight of her.

"Yeah, here I am. Hello, Laoghaire. And goodbye, Laoghaire. I have to go," she said, and pretended like she was in a big hurry to something important and urgent.

Laoghaire's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Ye're goin? I havena even had a chance to ask ye how the trip was since your return. And I also really need someone to talk to about...well, I suppose ye can guess," she said with a sad expression. "Where are ye rushing off to?"

It was indeed true that Lottie could guess what it was Laoghaire wanted to talk to her about. Only, she wasn't interested in swapping stories with the girl. She knew she didn't have a direct reason to dislike Laoghaire. She had never really done anything to Lottie. But Lottie didn't trust her. There was something selfish and almost cunning about her.

"I have to help Claire collect some herbs in the morning, so I really need to retire early" she answered shortly and tried to slip past Laoghaire.

"Ye mean to say you're still socializing with that woman? After what she has done?"

Laoghaire's utterance made Lottie stop dead in her tracks and just stare at the blond girl.

"What?" she finally got out with a shake of her head.

"I heard you got real acquainted with that abominable woman on your trip together,"Laoghaire continued. "I had hoped it was a mere rumor though. But I'm sad to hear that Jamie isn't the only one she has gotten her evil clutches on."

Lottie felt her mouth drop open, but quickly closed it. She should know better than to let an enemy see her surprise that clearly, she reprimanded herself. And she was pretty sure that Laoghaire had just turned into an enemy of hers.

"Ye heard me. Claire Beauchamp is a despicable woman. A man stealing witch," Laoghaire spat out as she walked closer to Lottie. "And I cannot understand why you'd like to be friends with someone like that. It is beyond my understanding." Sadness suddenly replaced loathe in her eyes. "You are the only one who knew about my deep feelings for him," she said with a sob and a tremble of her lower lip. "How could ye do this?"

Lottie didn't care for Laoghaire's silly and stupid dislike for Claire, or her feelings for Jamie either for that matter. She fixed the blond girl with a stare made of stone and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'd do well to mind your own business, Laoghaire Mackenzie. And Claire's name isn't Beauchamp, it's Fraser now. You know that so you'd better start calling her that from now on."

Laoghaire looked like someone had just spat in her face, but she quickly recovered. She put her right hand on her hip and her eyes resembled a cat's eyes.

"I counted on ye to help me get him back from under that witch's spell and now I don't know who to turn to for help. But I will have Jamie back though. You'll see. He will be with me in the end."

Lottie grabbed Laoghaire tightly by the upper arm as she turned to leave. Her strong fingers dug into her flesh and Laoghaire first gave a gasp in surprise and then a small whimper of pain accompanied by a distressed look.

"I promise you that if you try to hurt Jamie or Claire in anyway I will make you regret it," Lottie said menacingly in a low voice with her eyes locked on Laoghaire's. "I keep my promises, just so you know."

She let go of Laoghaire who staggered back a step in chock. Lottie seized the moment to walk away and soon heard the heavy door slamming shut behind her back as she re entered the hall.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't the characters on Outlander, I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

* * *

The sound of her own clattering steps against the stone floor echoed in the empty castle corridor as Lottie strode purposefully through the narrow corridor while wearing a deep frown. She was on her way to tell Jamie what that Laoghaire had said earlier. She was expecting an angry explosion from him when he heard and was sure he would confront Laoghaire as soon as he could. It might not be until tomorrow though, since the day was nearly over and it was probably considered improper for him to visit Laoghaire in her chambers this late. But she kept her fingers crossed for it at least happening early in the morning. As she came around the final corner she caught the sudden sight of Jamie entering the chamber that he shared with Claire. Their room was stationed rather remotely in the castle and Jamie didn't shut the door behind him when he entered. Claire was inside and the door was wide open. Lottie stepped back behind the corner again and pressed her chest against the wall so she could peek around the corner from time to time while she listened.

"It didn't go well, I take it." she heard Claire say.

"No. I canna say it did. Collum is most unpleased with my actions. They were close to traitorous according to him."

Lottie closed her eyes and just listened for a moment. Eavesdropping was wrong, and she knew it, but something made her want to keep her presence hidden for now anyway.

"It's worse for Dougal though. Collum's taking it very personally. I wouldna be surprised if Collum punished him in some way."

"For collecting money for the Jacobite cause?"

Lottie perked her ears even more now. The Jacobite cause? No one had spoken to her about Dougal being a Jacobite. That would probably explain all the secret evening meetings that took place during the rent trip. she had wondered so much about those and no one had been willing to tell her what they were about.

"Aye. And probably for coming up with the idea of the two of us marrying too. He's not happy about that either." She heard Jamie shuffling about in the room for a few seconds. "The look of his face made me glad I'm all grown up, and no laddie anymore. Otherwise I'm pretty sure where I'd be feeling his wrath right about now."

Lottie felt something heavy land on her shoulder just then and she jumped. Realizing that it was a big hand she turned and found Murtagh staring down at her with lowered bushy eyebrows. Lottie was sure that Murtagh hadn't really taken to her much in the beginning, him not really being one with patience for young people or children. But his attitude had changed during the rent trip, just like Dougal's and most of the others', and she suspected he didn't mind her presence so much now. He was even nice to her on occasion. Though his usual expression was a grouchy one and that was certainly the one he wore now.

"And what is it ye're doing, lassie? Listening in on other's private conversations, huh?"

He raised one of those eyebrows in a questioning look. Lottie felt her lips moving but no sound came out. Oh, stop looking like a guppy, she admonished herself with an eyeroll.

"No, " she said, mustering more much sass and challenge than she had at first intended. "I was just...resting a little."

Now it was the clansman's turn to roll his eyes at her. He grabbed hold of her shoulder and squeezed.

"Dinna think ye can fool me with tales like that, " he said loud enough to draw Jamie and Claire's attention. "Ye can just go and explain to them if ye willna do it to me. March!"

He pushed her around the corner into their view, and even though she tried she couldn't help but blush. She felt Jamie's blue eyes on her and looked at her feet and the hem of her checkered skirt as she was marched straight into their room.

"Look what I found," Murtagh said with a leer and Lottie stumbled into the room with him following two steps behind.

"Lottie? What were you doing?" Claire asked and Lottie looked up into her confused brown eyes.

She shrugged and struggled to come up with some believable explanation that was better than the one Murtagh had just snorted at.

"Eavesdroppin, I gather," Jamie said as he shrugged his brown waistcoat off. He placed it neatly on the bed and stood in just his white shirt, kilt and boots. "We've talked about it, have we not?"

She met his even stare. He didn't look angry but she could tell he meant business because he wasn't flashing his familiar friendly grin at her.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Stop doin it," he said evenly.

She gave a nod. "I will do my best to," she answered his admonition honestly.

Jamie gave Claire an exasperated look, and she, unable to control herself, grinned.

" What?! To just say "yes" would be lying. You don't approve of that either, do you?!" Lottie said, now equally exasperated.

"Let's just leave the subject for now," Jamie said at an obvious loss for words and took a seat on the bed. "Did ye need something?" he asked Murtagh.

"Wait a minute, I came here first, which means I have a right to speak first, "Lottie said and glared at Murtagh. To be on the safe side she stepped closer to Claire and farther away from the clansman, who was still wearing the same grim look.

Claire put an arm around Lottie's shoulders. "How about we let Murtagh bring up his business here first? I think it's for the benefit of everyone in the room."

But Lottie refused to be treated unfairly when she didn't deserve it.

"I think that goes against…" she started.

"Hush, lass," Jamie said a little more sharply this time. He turned to his godfather. "Murtagh?"

Murtagh scratched his brown haired scalp but seemed to relax a little.

"Och, I just wanted to ask ye how yer meeting with Collum went," he said, almost a little embarrassed by all the consideration.

"He wasna happ…"

"And I just wanted to tell you about the wench Laoghaire, who is out to hurt you both!" Lottie now shouted. She didn't appreciate being overlooked and she could feel her sense for righteousness come awake. He cheeks were heating up in frustration. "Perhaps that's a little more interesting?!" she snapped.

The room became quiet and Jamie frowned. Lottie wasn't sure if it was because of her outburst of emotions or because of her choice of words.

"Lottie!" Claire said like she demanded that she calm down right away.

Jamie stayed seated on the bed and looked at her with an even look.

"All right, " he finally said. "I aint sayin I appreciate yer tone. But your words are definately news so please, by all means, continue," he said.

The sarcasm in his voice only angered Lottie more and she decided to make him eat his own stupid sarcastic tone when she was done telling him what she knew. Her news was important, and he would see that too as soon as he knew what she knew.

"Laoghaire came to me earlier. Out on the wall, during the celebration. She called Claire a man stealing witch and she said she would be with you in the end." She pointed a finger at Jamie, almost jabbing him in the chest with her finger at the same time, but he leaned back calmly, causing her to miss. No one spoke. Finally Lottie let her hands fall out, palms up, expecting someone to react. Someone should react appropriately to this information, and the appropriate way was with anger or at least to be disturbed in some way.

"Aaaaye," Jamie said, wide eyed, waiting for something else to be added.

"What the hell?!" Lottie yelled, blooming cheeks on fire and hands thrown in the air. "Don't you understand?!"

"I understand a lassie shouldna be using such words as "hell" in that blasphemous way that ye're doing, " Murtagh butted in.

Lottie realized she had just unintentionally used a word that wasn't permitted to be exploited by young girls in the 18th century. Heck, it wasn't exactly permitted to be used in the 20th century either. At least not the way she had just used it. Had she done it at the orphanage so Mrs. Ham had heard it she would have been slapped, at the very least. However, she didn't feel her companions were focusing on the right details at the moment.

"Whatever!" she snapped Murtagh's way and he raised his eyebrows.

"You are in danger!" she said to Claire who looked surprisedly at her. "She wants to hurt you. I could tell."

There comes a time when people usually have had enough, and Jamie seemed to suddenly have reached his limit. He stood and clamped his hand down on her forearm, which she was swinging around agitatedly. In one yank he placed her firmly on the bed and stood in front of her. It happened so fast she didn't have time to react before she was already sitting there with her hands in her lap.

"It's time for ye to calm down, lass," he said determined. "I can tell something transpired between you and Laoghaire MacKenzie and it seems she is feeling jealous now that I'm married to Claire. I will speak to her about it and settle things with her. But after I have, then I want you to leave this be. Ye are not to seek her out about this again, do ye hear? Because I guarantee ye she's no threat to Claire."

"But why? She called Claire a witch. And indicated she will break you two up." The anger had gone out of her now, and she felt indignant tears burn behind her eyelids over not being believed. An ache had begun to make a home for itself in her chest and it made her chest feel heavy.

"She may have given you that idea," Jamie continued. "I will sort things out when I speak to her. The lass is obviously upset," he said glancing at Claire. "But listen now, Lottie. Ye will not seek out Laoghaire MacKenzie regarding this matter again, understood?"

"But...why?" she asked again.

He wasn't being fair. Here she was trying to warn him and Claire that their marriage was in danger, maybe even Claire's life too, because of Laoghaire and he didn't even listen to her. On the road Lottie and Jamie had agreed to be truthful to each other and now that she was telling him the truth he refused to believe her.

"If you do then I will thrash ye good for it, do ye understand?"

His voice was hard and she flinched. She hadn't forgotten what a thrashing from Jamie was like and she was embarrassed that he would threaten her with a thrashing in front of Claire and Murtagh. With slumped shoulders and bowed head she whispered:

"Yes, Sir," and got up to leave. On her way out she felt Claire trying to either console her or stop her by putting a warm hand on her back, but she shrugged it off and quickly charged out of the room. She didn't want anyone see her cry. Everything was coming apart and she desperately needed to be alone.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N: Hello all! I hope you'll let me know what you thought of this chapter. I also have a question I hope you'll answer in yorúr reviews. What words would you use to describe the character Lottie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Thank you all so much for your reviews and encouragement to keep going with the story.**

 **Please note that as earlier mentioned Lottie understands Gaelic. I'm aware that Jamie and Murtagh don't have their conversation outside the castle wall in Gaelic on the show but they do in this story. But since I unfortunately don't speak Gaelic myself I have chosen to make the text bold and italic to signal to the readers that conversations are taking place in Gaelic.**

* * *

Three days passed by at castle Leoch and Lottie spent most of her time in her room or hiding in her get-away- spot: a guard tower in the woods outside the castle wall. The tower was old and had become so rotten that it wasn't being used by the MacKenzie men anymore and Lottie had stumbled upon it early one morning while taking a walk. Collum's earlier suspicion that she would run seemed to have decreased enough for her to not be questioned when she wanted to take walks alone. She supposed it was because the suspicion regarding Claire being a spy had been lifted while on the road, and Lottie, who was sort of seen as Claire's appendage, was cleared of suspicion along the way. That suited her fine, especially right now when she wanted to be alone most of the time.

She was still hurting over Jamie's betrayal. She had been so sure he would take her own side against Laoghaire, but nooo, he had to take Laoghaire's side. The decision he had made was a dangerous one, she believed, since she was sure Laoghaire was capable of hurting Claire and maybe even Jamie too. Jamie was being ignorant and dishonest. Dishonest because he had actually lied to her while they were on the road. He had told her they had an agreement to always speak the truth, and she had believed that included him being truthful to her also, not just her not lying to him. But obviously it didn't, because he hadn't even listened to her about stupid Laoghaire.

She was well aware of the clash between Colum and Dougal and she had also noticed the current tension between the men loyal to each MacKenzie brother. Jamie was busy between trying to keep the peace between everyone and petitioning the visiting Duke of Sandingham to help him lift the price from his head. Claire had been mostly occupied tending to a sick child in the village most of the time for the past two days but she had peeked her head in Lottie's room and tried to talk to her the morning after Jamie's yelling at her in their chamber. But when Lottie had just turned in her bed to face the wall Claire had gotten the picture and let her be.

This afternoon Lottie was seated on the floor in the guard tower with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. The cold winter wind was wailing outside and the noise entered through the gaps in the walls and roof. Lottie hugged her knees hard and sighed heavily. She missed her father. This was actually the first time since she had gotten to the 18th century that she had allowed herself to really think about him and miss him. Fighting not to let the prickling tears loose a sob escaped her nonetheless and wracked through her already shivering form. She closed her eyes and imagined running her fingers through her father's soft, short brown hair when sitting on his lap. It had been fourteen months since he died now and she was again reminded of how increasingly difficult it was becoming to picture him in her mind. The more time went by the more difficult it got. At the orphanage she had had one photograph of him, hidden in a loose part of a plank in the wall inside the children's sleeping chamber. Sometimes at night she had taken it out, just to catch a look at him and remember. He had been tall with slender features, misty grey eyes and a comforting broad smile. He usually wore suits, even at home and she had thought of him as very handsome. And she wasn't the only one. Many women had fancied him since her mother died giving birth to her, but he had not had any real lasting relationships since they lost her. Only the occasional female acquaintance, but they had always passed through the household pretty quickly. Here, in the 18th century however, Lottie didn't have any photograph of him. She had to rely on her own mind to keep his memory alive. She vowed to herself to think about him more often from now on.

Her mind focused once again on Jamie. She had gotten close to him during the rent trip and she had gotten the feeling he cared for her well being. She looked up to him so much. He was everything she wanted to be herself: a brave fighter as well as a skilled fighter, a man of his word, a kind person, good rider and a protector of those he cared for. She also used to admire his honesty, but she wasn't sure about that anymore. She didn't think he would ever break an oath, but an agreement wasn't something he valued as dearly...obviously.

Thinking about Jamie being a good rider made her remember Seoc. Her beautiful silver grey horse had been given a stall in old Alec's stables with the other horses when they returned to castle Leoch and she hadn't visited him yet today. She decided she would pinch some carrots in the kitchen later and head over there. She just had to watch out for Mrs. Fitz who had warned her before about stealing food from her kitchen that was meant for people to eat. The otherwise kind hearted old woman had even promised her a rap with her wooden spoon across the knuckles if she should ever catch her doing it again. But it couldn't be helped. Seoc deserved a treat and Lottie wouldn't deny him his daily carrot.

Wiping red wisps of hair from her eyes as the wind picked up Lottie got to her feet inside the tower. She was chilled to the bone and that was usually her queue to head back to the castle. She climbed down the ladder and started walking through crackling frozen leaves on the ground. There wasn't much snow, only enough to make little patches of white here and there in the woods, but the wind made the cold so much worse. She wrapped her arms around herself outside of her thick wool coat and tucked in her white cowl so it was protected her throat and neck against the cold.

She wondered what was going to happen to her. Would she be employed at the caste? A kitchen maid perhaps? Jamie's lack of presence since they got back had to mean that he no longer saw her as under his care, nor himself as responsible for her. He hadn't even talked to her since that evening in their chamber. He didn't care anymore, and whý should he? It wasn't like she was related to him or anything like that. He loved Claire, but she was his wife, so that was different. Would Jamie and Claire stay at the castle? Live there? It was the safest place for him. While on the road he had told her about the price on his head and all the troubles it brought him, and was still bringing him. If they stayed then at least she would have Claire close by. That was a comfort. To not be completely alone in the world again. Or would she perhaps be sent away from the castle? Possibly sent to live with some people in Cranesmuir? She couldn't imagine a worse fate at the moment. Or maybe she could. Somehow being sent back to the orphanage in the 20th century would be worse. That would be unbearable actually.

Approaching the castle stone wall from the woods she could hear voices. She stopped walking and just listened. At first they were mostly just dull murmurs, but as she slowly walked towards them she began to make out that it was two men talking. She could see them now. There they were: Jamie and Murtagh. They were relieving themselves against the wall while having a conversation about something.

"Oh, I wish I could hear what they're saying."

She spotted a fir tree with good broad branches and slipped over there as quietly as possible while trying to avoid stepping on dry and frosted leaf. She reached it undetected and stood hidden behind the tree, peeking out between green branches. The needles stung her now and then and it wasn't the most comfortable place to hide, but it was a good enough spot to stop for a temporary eavesdrop. She could hear them clearly from time to time but only when they stood so they were facing her. They were speaking Gaelic. Every time they turned away the wind drowned out their voices though. Murtagh now turned in her direction.

" _ **This is not our fight**_ ," he said. **"** _ **I'll saddle the horses. You take hold of Claire. We'll be away from here this very night**_ **."**

Jamie stood facing Murtagh with his back against Lottie. He appeared to be talking now but it was impossible to make out what he was saying.

 _"_ ** _We'll live off the land,_ "** Murtagh insisted.

Jamie's answer was once again drowned out by the wail of the wind, and no matter how much she leaned forward she couldn't make out anything he was saying.

" _ **Leave her, then..."**_

Lottie shook her head in disbelief as the words sunk in. It was one thing to suspect that she was about to be abandoned but it was another to have her suspicions confirmed so bluntly. Jamie and Murtagh meant to leave castle Leoch tonight with Claire because of the conflict between Colum and Dougal. And they planned to leave Lottie behind. Jamie had obviously brought up the subject of what to do with her, and Murtagh had answered it for him. "Leave her" he had said in Gaelic, and Jamie hadn't objected. She had heard enough.

 **To be continued**

 **Author's notes:** This story will probably be two more chapters from here on. Please send me your thoughts on this chapter to help me keep writing. Thank you. In the next chapter Laoghaire will make an appearance again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from "Outlander", I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: Thank you all for your reviews and feedback on this story! Here is an early Christmas present to you all. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I plan to wrap this story up with the next one.**

* * *

As hot tears rolled down her cheeks Lottie ungraciously turned and started to make her way back towards the castle entrance. With blurred vision she finally half stumbled into the courtyard, not caring who she was passing along the way. She strode across the courtyard and almost slipped several times because of the now frozen muddy ground underneath her boots. Just as she was about to take the stairs up into the castle and up to her room she remembered Seoc. She was too upset to head into the kitchen to pinch a carrot now, she was bound to be caught and punished for her misdeed. Instead she headed straight for the stables and its serenity. Pushing the stable door open she then peeked inside. Thankfully there was no Alec in sight, only a long row of horses snorting and a few giving some stomps as she padded down the row of stalls. At the end of the stable stood her beautiful Seoc in all his glory. He eagerly came to her right away, knowing full well what he could expect whenever she came to see him. She gently stroked his muzzle and stood on her toes to kiss his forehead.

"I'm here now, boy. Don't fret," she whispered. "But I'm sorry. I don't have anything for you right now."

She moved her thick coppery braid from one shoulder to the other and then carefully put her arms around his thick neck. She just stood there holding onto her friend like she was afraid he would disappear any second.

"Lottie, sweetheart, are you all right?"

Surprised by not having heard anyone approach and a little embarrassed to be caught so upset while hugging her horse Lottie jumped. Claire must have been quiet as a mouse when she came in.

"I'm fine," she sniffled and wiped a hand across her face. The wetness of her tears ended up on the back of her hand and she wiped that off on Seoc's coat, turning away so the older woman wouldn't see her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a cough.

"I came to return my horse. I've just come back from the village checking on Mrs. Buchanan's daughter again. She's feeling better but she's still very weak from all that coughing she's been doing. But why are you so upset? Did something happen?"

Lottie searched her head frantically for some excuse but she couldn't think of one. She didn't want to admit to Claire how worried she was about being abandoned. Claire and Jamie had a right to be happy and it was actually understandable that they didn't want to get stuck with her for the rest of their lives. But if she started talking about it she knew she would break down and bawl.

Claire lay a hand on the the copper haired girl's shoulder.

"I know Jamie hasn't taken the time to speak to you since the other evening in our chambers and I'm sorry for that. He has been very busy. You and I haven't really talked since that evening either. What happened between you and Laoghaire?"

"I told you! She threatened to split the two of you up. And I know she wants to hurt you. She's a lying and phoney bitch, that's what she is." She threw her arms around Seoc's neck again. "She also thinks of you as a witch, you know. That can't be good here in this time."

"Well, I doubt she actually thinks I am a witch. Though perhaps she calls me that as an invective of sorts," Claire said contemplative. She put down the basket with supplies she was carrying on the hay covered ground. "The two of you obviously had a real confrontation. I actually had one with her earlier this morning as well.

Lottie's eyes became round and she spun around so fast that her red braid managed to lick her in her left eye. "What do you mean?!" she exclaimed while blinking the pain away. "She did something to you?"

Claire looked surprised at the girl in front of her.

"Well…"she started, eyeing Lottie suspiciously at the same time like she wasn't sure if she should continue. "She left an ill wish under our bed. It's this foul thing that's supposed to bring bad luck…but despite that I hardly think there's call for that kind of language. Laoghaire has had a crush on Jamie for a long time, as you know, and she's having trouble letting go..."

Claire didn't have to say more before Lottie had strode determinedly right past her down the row of stalls, out the door into the freezing cold and slammed the door behind her. She couldn't believe the nerve of that girl. After all, she had given her fair warning.

* * *

Jamie entered the great hall and slumped down on a bench at one of the sturdy tables. The crackling fire in the fireplace behind him warmed his back and had a calming effect on him. It had been a hard day with trying to prevent Angus and Rupert from bringing down hard justice on young Willie as well as once again talking to Colum, only this time about peace offerings. He sighed and rested his head in his hands for a moment. The hall was only occupied by himself, two other men playing chess by another table and Mrs. Fitz lighting the candles in one of the standing iron candelabras. Jamie nodded to her and she smiled warmly back at him from across the room.

By the wall a little while earlier Murtagh had given him an idea which he had gone straight to Colum to discuss. Luckily he had managed to convince his uncle of the convenience that would follow if he appeased his brother just a little. Now Jamie needed some rest. Preferably with Claire alone in their bed chamber.

Just as he thought of Claire she appeared heading towards him. She was still wearing her green riding cloak and moved like she had a particular matter on her mind.

"There you are," she said,surprising him by taking a seat on the opposite side of the table instead of next to him. "I have been looking all over for you."

"Aye, and ye obviously have something on yer mind. Seems everyone does today." He rubbed his forearm across his face to try to come out of his tired state. It didn't help much. "I'm glad to see ye, Sassenach. Havena spent much time together these last few days."

Claire's face softened a little and she gave a little smile.

Jamie lowered his voice even more, "Perhaps ye'd like to head up to our bed chamber and…"

Claire gave quick eye roll and got down to business. He wasn't surprised though. He knew her well enough to be able to tell when she had a matter to attend to that she wouldn't postpone.

"Not now. We need to talk, Jamie. It's urgent."

He sat up straight, his brow furrowing from her serious expression.

"What is it, lass?"

"It's Lottie. I just found her crying in the stables."

"Cryin? Lottie?"

"Hugging her horse."

Jamie shook his head incredulously.

As Claire's stare hardened he decided that obviously wasn't the most essential part of what she was trying to tell him. He also knew the wee lass loved her horse but he was still a little surprised over her choosing to seek his comfort while alone in the stables.

"Yes, never mind that. She was very upset, Jamie."

"Yes, I can tell but what is the lassie hurting over? As far as I know nothin has happened in the last three days for her to be this upset about."

Claire raised her brows in question of his words.

"And just how would you know that? You haven't even spoken to her since that evening in our bed chamber three days ago when you threatened to punish her, " she said accusingly.

"Och, ye make it sound like I wronged her somehow. She was out of line and ye kent it as well as I did. I just let the lass know it too is all."

He bit the inside of his lip in thought and turned around and gazed into the fire for a moment.

"Though, ye are right about me not having spoken to her in the last few days," he added after a while of thought. "I just didna think it was necessary, since I had already heard her story about her quarrel with Laoghaire and told her what would be done about it. I've also been very busy these last few days. Havena hardly had time to see you, Sassenach." He spun back around on the bench facing her again.

Claire had put on a stern expression now.

"I know you've been busy Jamie and I'm not blaming you for that. But you are responsible for Lottie, aren't you?"

"Yes, of course I am but…"

"Well then you should have kept an eye on her or at the very least checked in on her. I could tell she left the room hurting the other night and I happen to know she feels strongly about righteousness. She didn't believe you were fair to her and I believe there was a need for you to convince her that you were."

"Aye, perhaps ye're right," he said thoughtfully as he processed the information given to him.

"It's just that I didna ken how scorned Laoghaire was the other night. I ken that now…"

"Since we found the ill-wish underneath the bed this morning," Claire filled in.

"Aye exactly, and I just felt badly for Laoghaire before is all. I had a hunch about what she was wishing fer before we left the castle to collect the rent with Dougal and it must have been a disappointment when I came back wedded. She was probably a bit chocked when she spoke to Lottie and things came out wrong. That was why I didna want Lottie to overreact and cause trouble fer herself and others over it."

Claire nodded. "Everything we just said is relevant and you can talk to Lottie about it when you see her. But Jamie, I think you need to hurry and that's what I came to tell you. When I mentioned the ill wish to her earlier she stalked so determinedly out of the stable without another word to me that I'm not sure what she was thinking."

Jamie frowned. "Ye dinnae think she went to look for Laogharie?"

"I don't know. All I know is that she is really hurting a lot and she didn't want to talk to me about why. You need to talk to her and find out what's going on inside her head. Not to mention she does have that tendency to get into trouble."

Jamie nodded. He was beginning to develop a very guilty conscience over the poor lass' hurt feelings. He had begun to care quite a lot about Lottie and he was very pleased over the way she seemed to feel connected to him and the way she looked at him as her protector and guardian. During the past months a bond had developed between them and he had begun to really understand her. Like with Claire he couldn't figure everything out about her of course, and he knew there were things he didn't yet know about her. But as long as she didn't lie to him he didn't need to know everything. He had become accustomed to having her around and he was thankful for her presence. But these last days he had neglected her, and he needed to find her and make it right.

* * *

Lottie had been searching castle Leoch for Laogharie MacKenzie for at least an hour now but she was nowhere to be seen. Lottie's fury came from the fact that she was well aware that an ill wish was meant to bring a person pain or even death. Superstitious nonsense of course, she thought, but that didn't matter. Laoghaire herself had of course believed in the power of the ill wish, which meant that by putting it under Claire and Jamie's bed she had meant to harm them. And that was exactly what Lottie had warned her not to do.

She halted in the middle of the courtyard and scanned the area around were people about but no Laoghaire. She could feel her anger starting to gradually subside because of lack of finding what she was searching for and she was getting tired of looking. Seeing the stables she remembered that carrot she had neglected to bring poor Seoc earlier. He had seemed so disappointed when she had come empty handed. Not wanting to let her beloved horse down Lottie decided to head up the stone steps to the kitchen and fetch two carrots to make it up to him.

She found the kitchen empty and quietly slipped over to the baskets placed on a high table by the window. She had had her mind set on carrots but to her surprise there weren't any carrots in the baskets. Probably because it was difficult to store them for the winter, she guessed. There were however some apples and she hurried to snatch two out of the basket and put them in the pocket of her winter coat.

"Odds are ye willna be long at castle Leoch, Lottie Dawson."

Lottie turned around to find Laoghaire MacKenzie standing in the opening of the kitchen door, eyeing her with self-satisfaction. The blonde girl descended the three steps down with her hands placed firmly on her swinging hips.

Lottie felt her anger boil up again at seeing Laoghaire, but she simply raised her eyebrows in query at her comment and remained where she was for the time being.

"I ken who... or rather what ye are now, you see, and I just came to tell ye that. Anyone siding with a witch like Mistress Beauchamp has to be one herself."

Lottie sighed and rolled her eyes. Now the idiot believed _she_ was a witch too? She had begun to like people of this time but she had to admit that sometimes they could be pretty stupid.

"People will realize the evil in Claire Beauchamp and when they do they will figure out that ye are the same as her and get rid of ye as well. And it serves ye right too. You are one of the people who ken Jamie's true feelings for me but instead of helping me bring him out from under her spell ye threaten me so I stay quiet."

Lottie hadn't missed how Laoghaire chose to use the name Beauchamp instead of Fraser once again and she narrowed her eyes into cat like slits. Laoghaire continued to move confidently towards Lottie with her nose stuck in the air until she was standing right in front of her. She had probably given this subject a lot of hard thinking the last few days and believed she had come to an intelligent conclusion now. Lottie gave a scoff at the older girl.

"I expect that the only feeling Jamie gets from being around you is the urge to vomit," she retorted snidely while keeping her eyes locked on the blonde girl's pale blue ones. She was angry and perhaps it would have been better to focus on the matter at hand but she couldn't resist delivering some low blows when she had the chance.

Laoghaire's mouth opened in surprise at her comment and her eyes now reflected anger.

"I know about the ill wish," Lottie added in a deadly tone of voice.

Jamie's words of warning echoed in her head. She was not to seek out Laoghaire again. If she did she would be punished, and she knew what that meant. But on the other hand, Laoghaire was the one who had sought her out this time, not the other way around. So, whatever happened now wasn't really her fault anyway. And besides, Jamie was taking Claire and leaving castle Leoch. He probably no longer cared about what she did or didn't do. But that didn't stop her from caring about them both though. They didn't deserve to be hurt by Laoghaire in any way.

"Aye, so ye do. Then ye also ken that that witch hit me earlier when she came to confront me about the ill wish. Tis a worse crime to hit someone than to place an ill wish under a bed. And that wicked witch will suffer for everything she has done to me, ye can trust that. Did ye know that it's illegal to take someone else's man? Well, it is and I will make sure that _Claiiiire_ pays the price for it."

Laoghaire stood with her back straight and shoulders pulled back, arms crossed over her chest. There was no mistaking that she meant what she said and when a smirk started playing on her pale lips on top of it all Lottie felt the familiar feeling of rage hit her like a lightning bolt.

Then she just reacted. With one swift move she snatched the heavy metal scissors next to the baskets and before Laoghaire had time to react Lottie had also grabbed hold of a handful of her loose, long, blonde hair. With a quick snip Lottie cut half of the older girl's wavy mane off and they both watched as it fell to the floor. Shortly after that a piercing shriek was heard.

To be continued

A/N: Please please let me know your thoughts after reading the chapter. Good? Bad? You wish for this or that to happen next?

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on Outlander, I'm only borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: I apologize for the delay in finishing these two final chapters. I have unfortunately had extremely little time for writing since my last update. However, I read a text by Diana Gabaldon once where she talked about the importance of not waiting for the perfect time to sit down and write. How you should not wait for it to feel like you have to have time for writing and how you instead should write a little every day or week because if you do then you will finish some day. So that's what I've done with the two final chapters of this story. I've written small parts once a week and now finally I've finished chapter 5. Chapter 6 is almost finished too so it will not take long before I also post that one. However, I didn't want to make you all wait any longer than necessary for an update so here, I hope you enjoy chapter 5. Please share your opinions, questions and comments with me afterwards.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

"What have you done?!" Laoghaire shrieked in despair at Lottie who wore a slightly smug expression. She had warned Laoghaire after all.

"I made you a promise the other day of what I would do if you didn't stay away from Jamie and Claire. This is your own fault."

Laoghaire stood there looking confoundedly from the cut off blond locks on the stone floor to Lottie. She was torn between focusing her anger on Lottie and her grief over her lost hair. Finally she chose anger.

"YOU did this!" she yelled and took a step towards Lottie. Lottie didn't feel threatened though and simply stood her ground. She knew she could easily take Laoghaire down if she had to. And she would too, if the girl chose to make a move towards her.

"What in the world is going on in here?" Mrs. Fitz high-pitched voice carried through the empty kitchen. Laoghaire turned to face her grandmother with tears pooling in her eyes. The plump old woman gasped at the sight of her granddaughter. "Oh, Laoghaire! What in the world happened to your hair, dearie?"

Laoghaire burst into a flood of tears and Mrs. Fitz took her in her arms. Lottie just rolled her eyes at the drama happening. She had had good reason to keep her word to this blond skank, and sure as hell had nothing to feel guilty about.

"She did it," Laoghaire managed between sobs and crocodile tears. "She cut it with the scissors."

Mrs. Fitz gasped again and glared at Lottie while patting Laoghaire's back over and over again to console her.

"There, there my sweet girl, hush now. Bithidh e glé cheart (It'll be all right)," she cooed.

They stayed like that a few minutes and Lottie was unsure of what to do. She didn't feel any particular need to stay in the kitchen area, because she had no desire to apologize to Laoghaire or to offer any sort of explanation, but she didn't dare to walk past Mrs. Fitz like nothing had happened either. The old woman had a dangerous glint in her eyes every time her eyes fell on Lottie instead of the wailing blond girl in her embrace. She wanted to be brave and confidently meet Mrs. fitz stare but she found herself pawing the fabric of her checkered skirt to occupy herself with something and glancing at the floor more than the old woman.

She had just decided that she had had enough and collected enough courage to start moving when Jamie appeared at the top of the short staircase leading down to the kitchen area. Butterflies started to stir in her stomach for real at the sight of him. He stood there staring down at the odd scene before him with a concerned frown. He then descended the four steps two at a time.

"Mrs. Fitz, what happened here?" he asked.

Laoghaire looked up and saw him and swiped at her tears as she sniffed. She absentmindedly reached for her long hair to twirl it around a finger. When she found it missing she gave out another whimper of despair.

"Well, lad. Miss Lottie here apparently decided it was a bonny idea to cut half my granddaughter's hair off with the scissors," she said accusingly and patted the back of Laoghaire's head lovingly as she wept.

Jamie looked down and noticed the blond locks on the floor by Laoghaire's feet. With a grim look and slightly flaring nostrils his blue eyes met Lottie's green ones and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Why?" he asked in a strained voice.

Lottie was about to start to explain when she remembered the last time she tried to offer an explanation to Jamie. He hadn't believed her then and he probably wouldn't now either. Defensively she crossed her arms over her chest and glared right back at the kilt wearing, ginger haired man standing before her.

"I asked you a question, lass," he growled.

"What does it matter to you?" she hissed at him. "My choices don't concern you anyway."

He clearly hadn't expected that from her and for a moment he looked stunned. But he recovered quickly and closed the distance between them with two long strides, heavy black boots clattering against the stone floor as he moved. He took hold of her arm in a firm grip and stared threateningly at her, his face only a few inches away from hers.

"Do ya care to repeat that, lass?" he challenged in a low voice.

Laoghaire's sniffling had seized and both she and Mrs. Fitz were now observing the confrontation with interest.

"That lying, plotting bitch deserved it! And that's all I have to say about it! To you or anyone else," Lottie yelled and tried to break free from his grip. She didn't succeed and Jamie instead tightened his hold on her. It hurt but she refused to let him know that and simply clamped her mouth shut. She wanted to kick him in the shins but she quelled the urge to do so, suspecting it wouldn't serve her well if she did it.

"Is that so?" he said with narrowed eyes.

"Never mind, Jamie," Mrs. Fitz cut in authoritatively. She had let go of Laoghaire and stood with closed fists on her wide hips, wearing a disapproving frown on her weathered face. "I was just about to go see yer uncle and inform him of what happened here. **"**

Lottie had not anticipated that. She didn't think involving Colum would work in her favor at all. He wasn't exactly a fan of her and he never had been since her and Claire's arrival at Leoch. Not only did he suspect she was hiding something, he also thought of her as rude. She had not picked up the 18th century decorum as quickly as Claire had.

Keeping his hold on her arm Jamie pulled Lottie along and stood next to Mrs. Fitz. His features took on a calmer and more respectful look as he stood before her. One could see that he had known her since he was a youngster.

"Mrs. Fitz, " he started. "I appeal to ye not to do that."

The old woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why ever not, lad? She must answer for what she has done to my granddaughter, must she not?"

"Aye, of course."

"Then we shall let the MacKenzie handle it. So's it will be fair."

"She will answer for it." He now turned to Laoghaire. "I'm sorry, lass, for the grief that ye have suffered here." He then looked to Mrs. Fitz again and stooped a little. "Lottie'll be dealt with, Mrs. Fitz. Ye have my word for it. But _I_ will handle it."

The old woman tilted her head in doubt and studied the young man in front of her from head to toe, still keeping a grip on the copper haired girl by his side. The anger and determination in him were evident and she finally gave in.

"Aye, I can see in yer eyes that ye will, Jamie. Do a thorough job of it though or the Lord knows how she will turn out in the future."

A knot began to form in Lottie's stomach. This wasn't good at all. She caught a glimpse of Laoghaire's face before she was dragged off by Jamie. The blond girl sent a satisfied leer her way and Lottie couldn't resist delivering one last blow as Jamie hauled her towards the door opening.

"I've heard there are some great wig makers in Edinburgh. If you start out right now you can probably be there in a week or so…"

* * *

Jamie strode through corridors and up stone staircases with Lottie by the elbow, staggering to keep up with him. He was unnervingly quiet and it hadn't missed Lottie's attention that they were heading in the direction of her bedroom on the third floor. She had heard people joke about Jamie's stubbornness and fiery temper, he had even mentioned it himself once, but she had never actually seen it herself. It was visible now though.

Lottie's arm ached from all the pulling and she twisted in his strong grip.

"You're tearing my arm out of its socket!" she complained and halted, hoping he would let her go. "I can walk by myself."

Jamie would have none of it though and just continued walking, giving her no choice but to keep up.

"Do ye really think now is a bonny time to further aggravate me, Lottie?" he snapped her way.

When they reached Lottie's bedroom door Jamie pushed it open and shoved her inside. She expected him to enter the room behind her and get right down to business but instead he moved to shut the door.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised.

"Stay here. I shall return in a short while."

With those words he shut the door behind him and left. She could hear his steps echoing in the empty corridor outside.

* * *

Claire paced the bedroom that she shared with Jamie. She was worried about Lottie and wished the girl or Jamie would show up soon. During the last month she had witnessed Jamie and Lottie develop a very special bond with each other. Lottie admired him tremendously and aspired to be like him. In many ways they did resemble each other. They both had a fiery temper for example. She just hoped the rift that had been torn between them was mendable.

Just then the door opened with a creak and Jamie entered. He hurried to get out of his dark jacket, draping it over the back of a chair, but kept his vest as well as his black boots on. Claire knew it meant he wanted to get a little more comfortable but not completely comfortable since he would be leaving the room again soon.

"Finally. How did it go? Did you find her?"

He nodded seriously and joined her by the window, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed pensively across his chest. The slight furrow of his brow showed that he was troubled.

"Well? How'd it go then? I assume you spoke to her?"

"No," he said absentmindedly.

Claire quickly tired of his sluggishness and nudged him quite hard in the side.

"No?"

He gave her a glare.

"No, I didna exactly speak to her," he said more thoroughly. "I found her in the kitchen just after she had finished giving Laoghaire MacKenzie a new haircut. She's in her quarters now waiting for me."

Claire insisted that he elaborate the story more and give her all the details. Once he had she sunk down on a straight backed chair in the corner of the room with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, Lottie," Claire mumbled. "She has really done it now. But Jamie," she continued and looked up, "You know you have to go and talk to her right away and sort everything out. She made a mistake cutting off Laogharie's hair but that doesn't change the fact that she's still hurting over other mistakes that have been made. You have to talk to her like you planned."

"I needed to calm down a mite first before I go deal with her. But aye, I'm aware I canna let the lass wait long."

An apprehensiveness rose in Claire's chest and she got to her feet again.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" she asked, worried about his answer.

Jamie turned towards her. His blue eyes met hers and there was honesty as well as regret in them.

"I'm going to do what I promised her the other night I would do, Sassenach. Give her a thrashing."

He held up a hand as she was about to protest to let her know he wasn't yet finished.

"I'm very angry with her for disobeying my orders about staying away from Laoghaire, but I'm just as angry with myself fer letting things get so bad between her and I that I didna even notice the disturbance in the lass. Maybe if I had she wouldna have gone that far."

Frustrated he ran a hand through his red hair and sighed.

"But that doesna change the fact that she went against my orders. I canna let that pass without consequence, Claire."

Claire cast a pleading look his way. She could not condone corporal punishment, especially after what had happened to her after she disobeyed Jamie's orders about staying put. She also knew there wasn't much point in arguing with him about this. If she would have to come up with a suitable way to describe him using only four words it would be "a man of his word", because that's what she knew he was. He had given Lottie his word he would punish her if she crossed the line he had warned her not to cross and now she had chosen to do exactly that despite his promise. There was no convincing Jamie to forget about the punishment, since that would be breaking his word. She couldn't help try anyway though.

"Jamie, please.."she started.

"I ken what ye're going to say, Sassenach, so don't. I ken very well how you feel about this sort of punishment and as ye ken I respect that. You are my wife, and I made a vow to never raise a hand to ye again, and I never will." He raised both eyebrows and stared seriously at her. "But Lottie is not my wife. She's a wee lass who I'm responsible for and you need to respect my opinion now, and trust that I make the choices I do out of concern for her. Not out of malice."

Claire looked away in frustration. The knowledge that Lottie wasn't from this time was eating at her and wanting to come out. Lottie had come through the stones at the same time as she had from the 20th century, but Jamie didn't know that. He and everyone else at Leoch had been fed the story that Lottie was just an English "lass" who had run away from home and then happened to hitch a ride with Claire's travelling party. Claire didn't think Jamie believed that to be the truth, although he had never questioned it. He knew there were things that Claire preferred not to tell him and that it was the same for Lottie.

It puzzled Claire that Lottie had never wanted to go back through the stones to her own time. She got on well here in the 18th century. She had accepted the thrashing from Jamie much better than Claire had expected her to and had had held no grudge afterwards. But despite the fact that Lottie liked it here Claire still didn't believe that a girl from the 20th century should have to be subjected to corporal punishment for her misdemeanors. It frustrated her that she couldn't tell Jamie the truth about where she came from and where Lottie came from. There were still things that Lottie was keeping from her too about her past but Claire was still certain that if she could only tell Jamie the parts that she knew about the girl he would be able to help her open up about the rest. Only that wasn't an option.

She finally gave in.

"I suppose that's what we agreed," she sighed. "But I ask you to keep in mind that she's not used to this sort of punishment, and also that there is still a rift between the two of you that needs mending. I know there was something on her mind earlier in the stables. Something more than just Laoghaire."

Jamie nodded in agreement.

After they had married Jamie and Claire had talked about Lottie and Jamie had told Claire that he had no intention of refraining from giving the youngster a proper thrashing if she'd earned one. Claire had argued her point and they had finally come to the agreement that they both cared about Lottie and her best interest in heart. They agreed that Claire's word and opinion was not to be viewed as insignificant in any way, but since Lottie viewed Jamie as her protector and an evident authority figure he was to remain the person with the most say in her upbringing.

Jamie approached Claire and cupped her cheek in his big hand. He gazed lovingly at her for a minute and finally kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll mend the rift, Sassenach, dinna fret. All will be well between me and Lottie again."

Claire returned the kiss and smiled at him. As usual she believed him. He just naturally exuded composition and confidence that always made her feel she could trust what he said as being the truth.

 **To be continued**

 **A/N:** **Please share your opinions, questions and comments with me afterwards.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Charlotte's Tumbling Time Travel: In Your Hair**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters on "Outlander" in any way, I'm just borrowing them for the story.**

 **Author's notes: And the final chapter is finally finished and out for you guys to read. It consists of a very long "scene" with Lottie and Jamie. I hope you enjoy it but even if you don't please let me know in your reviews. I'd like to thank you all for your reviews so far on the story. It's very important for me to know your opinions and read your comments. Even if it's just a very small comment it's still very much appreciated. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter too. It really helps motivate me to keep writing.**

 **Lottie doesn't seem to want to leave me alone lately and I will probably let her experience much more with Jamie and Claire and, yes, have her meet other characters from the books and the show. Which ones would you like for her to meet?**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

Pacing back and forth in front of her bedroom window Lottie glanced outside. The sun would be descending behind the tree line soon and supper was probably being prepared in the kitchen right now. Her stomach should be growling but she didn't feel hungry at all. She could only think about the trouble she was in and how Jamie was probably going to take her hide off. That was if he ever decided to return. Where was he? He had been gone at least thirty minutes, but it felt like two hours. She wrung her hands nervously together as she paced, occasionally wiping them off on her green, white and black checkered skirt. She wasn't sure if she wished he would show up or not. She dreaded the impending thrashing she was likely to get. However waiting was horrible too. She frowned. Jamie probably knew waiting was horrible for her, that's why he was making her wait. Her anxiety was replaced by anger and she angrily stomped her foot as hard as she could.

"This is not fair!" she stated loudly in the room and angrily kicked the heavy armchair in the corner by the window. "Stupid," she muttered as she rubbed her now aching big toe inside her boot.

She hadn't thought Jamie would care enough to actually follow through on his promise to her the other night since he and Claire were leaving anyhow. But to her surprise he had looked very, very mad before. He was probably going to give her that thrashing. She didn't deserve it though. She had only tried to protect him and Claire. When she came to think of it he had no right to punish her! Why should she have to listen to anything he had said when he was going to desert her anyway? She knew just what he could do with his stupid rules...

The more she thought on the subject the more determined she became. Jamie Fraser had no say over her anymore and she wasn't going to take any punishment from him.

She jumped and spun around with a swish of her skirt as the door opened with a creak and Jamie's big form entered the room. He was wearing his usual light colored vest above his shirt, kilt, boots and...belt around his waist. He looked determined, but somewhat indecisive at the same time. Their eyes locked for a second before he turned around and closed the door behind him. For a moment he looked like he was pondering whether or not to lock it behind him but he didn't. He entered until he stood in the middle of the room, there he stopped for a brief moment, arms at his sides.

"Best get this over with so we can talk afterwards," he said. With quick hands he removed his belt from around his waist with a snapping sound and held it in his left hand, doubled over and ready. He nodded towards the bed. "Bend over, lass."

Lottie felt her cheeks go red with anger and she clenched her fists. Did he actually believe she was just going to let him punish her like this? No discussion and no questions asked? There was no way.

"You can just go to hell if you think I'm letting you do this!"

Her voice shook with anger and it was like listening to someone else speak. She respected Jamie, looked up to him, and even felt a sort of allegiance to him. At the moment, in this time and place, almost her entire safety was wrapped up in Jamie. Claire too but it was still somewhat different with her. Jamie was her steady pillar. Her pillar of security. But all that was about to end and she was just so mad at him. Enough was enough.

He frowned and looked confused and then took a couple of steps in her direction.

"If you even think about grabbing me and using that on me I'll defend myself. I'll fight you!" Lottie yelled and got into a fighting stance with her fists raised and one foot placed slightly in front of the other in a ready pose.

Jamie froze, staring at the copper haired girl with one eyebrow cocked. He finally decided on another approach and slowly side stepped to the bed himself. Placing the belt on the bed he chose to take a seat on the edge, knees visible below his kilt as he sat. From his seated position he faced her.

"There," he said. "Calm yerself now, Lottie, and look at me," he ordered softly. "I thought ye and I had a deal, lass? Ye're under my protection. Therefore ye follow my orders. If ye dinna then you get punished. Aye?"

Lottie stared incredulously at the red haired man seated on the bed gazing so calmly at her.

"All that is off now that you're leaving me here!" she yelled in a high-pitched voice. She felt tears start to sting behind her eyes and a lump form in her throat, but she swallowed it back.

Now it was Jamie's turn to stare incredulously at her. His mouth fell open a little and he just gaped at her.

"What are ye on about?" he finally asked.

"I know you and Claire are leaving and that you're leaving me here at Leoch. Don't try to lie your way out of it because I know!"

Abruptly Jamie jumped to his feet and Lottie quickly realized she had hit a sensitive spot.

"I dinna lie, lass and you'd best not call me a liar, understood?"

Lottie took a step back, thrown by his angry tone and threatening glare.

"But...but I…" she stammered, confused.

"How do ye even ken about my discussions with Murtagh about leaving Leoch?" he asked, eyes narrowed. Then realization hit him. "You were by the wall earlier." He pointed a finger at her. " Ye had to have been. And since I didna see ye there I assume ye were eavesdropping on our conversation, am I correct?"

Lottie assembled her last anger and courage. Deep blue eyes demanding an answer met her intense green ones in silence for a moment.

"So, what if I did?" she finally delivered.

"Well, if ye hadna been eavesdropping ye woulda have misunderstood. We weren't talking about leavin ye behind alone. Murtagh was suggestin I leave both ye and Claire...and send for the two of ye later when I'd found a place to live. But I wouldna have it."

"Sooo, you and Claire aren't going to leave castle Leoch and me behind?"

He shook his head.

"Never entered my mind."

Lottie winced. She had misunderstood everything. And she had left before Jamie and Murtagh had even finished talking earlier. Had just assumed she knew everything. She was starting to see her mistake.

"I'm not becoming a kitchen maid," she whispered. Slowly the ache in her chest started to diminish.

"Was this misunderstanding what caused yer earlier agitation in the stables?"

Lottie just stood there, taking it all in. She didn't answer but she didn't have to.

"It was indeed foolish of ye to act on something you'd heard while eavesdropping. Ye see where that ended you up? And we'll get back to the consequences of those actions soon. But leannan," he stooped and met her gaze. "ye must understand that I wouldna leave ye like that.. And neither would Claire," he said softly while offering her a compassionate look.

"Why not?" she snapped curtly. "I'm not even related to you, or to Claire. Why shouldn't you leave me here? I will only be a burden to you if you take me with you."

Jamie crossed the distance between them, put a comforting arm around her shoulders and determinedly steered her to the bed. There he made her take a seat and then plumped down next to her.

"Because, ye clot-heid of a lass, we may not be related but ye're special to me. I thought ye already kent that. We've spent much time together you and I this last month and I've gotten used to you being around. I admire yer courage, yer love fer animals, yer endless imagination and yer big heart. I don't want ye to be anywhere else but with me and Claire, and that's where ye're going to stay and that is final." He gave her shoulder a gentle but firm squeeze. "Though I'm also very familiar with yer ornery side, yer pride, that yer very opinionated and that ye have a knack fer finding trouble. That's why ye're going to follow my orders or face the consequences for ignoring them."

She could no longer hold back her tears and she now allowed them to silently trickle down her face. Her mind had stuck on the words "special" and "admire". Jamie really cared for her and he wanted her to be with him and Claire, like she belonged with them. She had been so wrong.

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you and Claire. Being with you makes me feel safe. And I haven't felt safe in a long time."

She burst into tears after having admitted that. The tears relentlessly kept coming and coming and Jamie pressed her against his side and shushed her.

"Bithidh e glé cheart, lass (It'll be all right, girl)" he soothed her and stroked her hair. "It's all right. Calm down, now."

They stayed like that for quite some time while she allowed herself to miss her father, her home and even her time while her tears flowed. When her tears finally subsided some Jamie gently pushed her away from him so he could meet her eyes. Her red hair was pasted to her wet cheeks and she started to peel it away, strand by strand.

"I'm sorry, Lottie. Sorry fer not noticing ye were in pain these last few days. I should have more attentive," he said seriously. Then his slanted eyes narrowed with curiosity. "But you understand Gaelic, don't you?"

His abrupt question caught her off guard. She blinked in surprise but then nodded. It was always best to be honest with Jamie Fraser. But no one had ever asked her if she spoke or understood Gaelic before so she had never actually lied to him about it. He and everyone else had just assumed she didn't know Gaelic because Claire didn't so she had kept the information to herself.

"I do," she admitted now, blushing a little. "I don't really see myself as having mastered the speaking part yet though, but I understand it. How did you know?"

"The conversation between Murtagh and I was in Gaelic," he said. "Ye wouldna have been able to make sense of what was said if ye had no knowledge of the language."

Jamie sighed and gave her a quick roll of his deep blue eyes.

"And why didn't you ever say ye knew Gaelic?"

Lottie shrugged.

"You never asked."

He contemplated that for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Fair enough. I didna actually ever ask ye about it. But now, however, I ken," he reminded her with a serious look and a raised brow. "So, just remember that."

Lottie cast a slightly anxious glance at the belt that still lay on the had taken a different turn than either of them had expected, and she couldn't help but hope that maybe he wouldn't punish her now.

"Sorry, no."

She blinked in surprise at the large scot beside her.

"Huh?"

"I mean that ye're not off the hook. I made a mistake when I didna notice you were in pain and needing me but that doesna mean that the wrong choice that ye made can just be ignored. I am going to punish ye, Lottie, and ye can count yerself lucky that I am."

She quizzically raised her eyebrows at him. She found it difficult to imagine a reason for her to feel grateful to him for giving her a thrashing with his belt on her behind. No one would welcome that if he or she had any brains whatsoever.

"Ye came this close," he used his index finger and thumb in illustration, "to ending up in the great hall in front of Colum MacKenzie facing judgment for what ye did earlier, lass. And you should thank God that I was able to get Mrs. Fitz to agree to let me take care of yer punishment instead.. Colum wouldna take kindly to you humiliating Laoghaire, I can almost guarantee that. He is verra fond of Mrs. Fitz, not to mention that Laoghaire is a MacKenzie."

" _And_ he doesn't like me."

"Aye, there is also that," Jamie concurred with a discreet grin.

Lottie felt herself blanch at the thought of ending up in front of Colum like Laoghaire almost had all those weeks ago. Only Laoghaire had been there for loose behaviour, which wouldn't be the case for Lottie, but still Jamie was right. She probably would have been sentenced to a public thrashing if Colum had gotten wind of what happened. She hadn't thought of that would have been unbearable and she was almost sure she wouldn't have survived the embarrassment.

Lottie frowned at Jamie and got up.

"But I don't deserve to be punished!" she objected fiercely while wiping her tears away with her forearm.

Jamie cocked his head and looked skeptically at her with a hint of smugness in his eyes.

"Oh? So, I didna tell ye to stay away from Laoghaire the other night, then?"

Lottie pursed her lips in annoyance. He was making it sound like he was right when he wasn't.

"Yes, you did but…"

"And ye didna go to her and cut her hair?" he continued while resting his hands on his knees, gazing expectantly at her.

Lottie sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes.

"I did cut her hair, yes. But she was the one who approached me! Not the other way around. I shouldn't be punished for that," she argued passionately, well aware that her hide was at stake here. "Should I?" she added with a softer tone, hoping to appeal to his merciful side.

Jamie turned completely serious.

"Gu leoir (enough), Charlotte."

Lottie flinched at hearing him use her given name. It was very unusual for him to refer to her as Charlotte and it had only happened once before, when he had really meant business. Everyone always called her Lottie since that was the name she had introduced herself by when she arrived in the 18th century. She almost regretted having told Jamie and Claire her real name a few weeks ago.

"I made it verra clear that ye were not to approach Laoghaire. Yet, ye did it anyway. It doesna matter if she was the one who walked up to you, because I feel pretty damn sure that you were searching for her before she found you anyway. That means ye had already disobeyed me prior to her arrival. You also cut half her hair off which definitely shows that ye were near her."

Lottie gulped at how sternly he looked at her.

" But to be fair I'm going to ask ye a question, and I want it answered truthfully or you'll just be making things worse fer yerself..."

He leaned forward and she found it impossible to look away from his now steely-eyed stare. She knew he had her now.

"Did you ken that ye were disobeying me when you went to look for Laoghaire?"

Jamie's blue eyes held Lottie's green ones in an iron grip. Oh, how she wanted to say no, but she couldn't. She had known she was doing the opposite thing he had told her to do when she went to look for Laoghaire. And she hadn't cared.

"Yes," she whispered in resignation. "But I thought you didn't care what I did anymore so I …"

She looked down at her boots and hem of her long skirt and blushed.

"Ye thought you could do whatever ye wanted because I wasna gonna punish ye anyway since I was leaving." Jamie filled in and Lottie nodded but avoided his stare. "Again, I'm sorry fer letting ye think I didna care anymore, lass. I gather ye were also upset about something else the other night when ye stormed out of our room, aye? What was it?"

Lottie's head shot up and she frowned at him.

"Yes, I was! You threatened to thrash me. In front of Claire and Murtagh!" she said with cheeks blushing from indignation.

Jamie lifted his hands palms up. "Aye?"

Lottie's eyes went wide with irritation over his nonchalant expression.

"What do you mean "aye"?"

Jamie calmly rose from the bed and strolled past her to the window. He gazed outside with his arms crossed over his broad chest and then turned back facing her again.

"Lottie, I willna apologize fer telling ye what you can expect if ye dinna behave appropriately," he said evenly. "That's what I did the other night. Ye weren't behaving properly and I scolded and warned ye. Claire and Murtagh happened to be present and to be frank I dinna care. Ye don't want others to hear me threaten ye with a thrashing then don't misbehave. It's that simple, lass."

"But...but I did it because I was worried about you and Claire. Laoghaire's dangerous, Jamie."

Jamie shook his head.

"Ye also did it out of spite, lass. Because of yer dislike for Laoghaire. Not just out of concern for us. I appreciate yer concern, but it still doesna excuse what ye did I'm afraid."

Lottie stared at him until she finally felt her eyes go dry. She wanted to be angry with him for what he was saying but she had begun to realize he was right. He had made it pretty simple for her that evening. Stay away from Laoghaire or face punishment by his hand. She had let her feelings take over today and made a choice when she went to look for Laoghaire. She had indeed had revenge on her mind, not conversation.

"If you're going to punish me no matter what I say to talk you out of it then how come you haven't just gotten down to business yet?" Lottie finally asked and couldn't help but pout a little. She felt pretty sorry for herself right about now.

Jamie flashed a heart melting grin at her.

"Because of something Claire said earlier."

Lottie's brow furrowed.

"What was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"She reminded me of your view on righteousness. Ye need to fully ken why yer being punished and understand why ye deserve it in order to be able to accept it. And I want ye to accept it so ye can learn from it, lass."

Lottie contemplated what he had said while she began to wash her face with a wet cloth from the wash basin on the small table by the window. He was actually onto something. It had been a long time since anyone had bothered to analyse or even tried to understand her. No grown up had done either one since her father was alive. She was in a slight awe over the fact that Jamie was sort of right about the way she felt. She could indeed accept punishment from him, as well as other adults, as long as she felt she deserved it. When she felt she was being wrongfully punished then she just couldn't help but rebel against the injustice of it. It was just the way she was.

"Am I correct that ye want to stay with me and Claire, Lottie?" he asked.

She spun around with an affected glare, accidently causing droplets of water to fly in his direction as she spun.

"Of course I want to stay!" she yelled. "I told you."

He nodded.

"Good. Now that that's settled I will tell ye about my view on things and where it originates from, so ye know. My father mostly raised me and my sister alone at Lallybroch and he did a fine job of it too. His view on raising bairns has rubbed off on me substantially, and rightly so. He was a verra strict, but fair man who loved us fiercely," Jamie said with a preoccupied and almost dreamy expression in his eyes. He cleared his throat. "He always did what he believed was best for us in the hopes we would grow up to be good and decent people. Sometimes that included us ending up bent over his knee or over the gate in the yard paying the price for mischief we had created. It happened to me more often than I cared fer, I can tell ye that. More often than it did for Jenny too."

"Why did he punish you so often?" Lottie asked and took a seat on the bed again with her legs crossed like a tailor.

Jamie remained standing, leaning against the wall with one leg propped against it.

"Well... because I did a lot of mischief as a young lad. I was a spirited lad with a temper and a tendency to not only find but also occasionally create trouble. I didna like school and I often ended up in disagreements with the teacher too, which my father didna much care fer. He thought schooling was varra important, and I didna much agree at the time. Maybe I shouldna be telling ye this," he added with a contemplative scratch of his slightly stubbled chin.

Lottie shrugged.

"I can relate to all that all right," she said and propped her chin in her palm.

"I figured ye could, lass." he said with a wink at her which made her grin despite the trouble she was in. "But, I'm not a brute, no matter what Claire might be thinking regarding this situation. I will only punish you when I deem ye've done something to deserve it and I will also give ye a chance to explain yerself. Usually I willna like doling out the punishment, but I will do it anyway. And sometimes..."

Lottie rested her elbows on her thighs and intertwined her fingers so they could support her chin while she listened to him speak.

"ye will have done something so daftly stupid that I will enjoy thrashing ye. Because knowing ye, lass, I feel sure that ye will occasionally go off and find trouble. It's as unavoidable fer you as it was fer me as a lad."

Lottie sat up with her back straight, pushed her coppered hair back and pursed her lips at him.

"I suppose that's all right as long as I understand why you're punishing me."

"Aye, well, I will try to explain my reasons to ye, however if ye dinnae agree with me in the end... that's just too bad, lass. Because I'm the one doing the upbringing and in the end ye will just have to abide by my rules even if ye dinna agree with me."

Lottie chose not to object. She wasn't exactly looking forward to having the threat of punishment hanging over her head if she should happen to cross Jamie's lines but she figured there was no other way. He wasn't likely to be swayed on this matter. Partly because of his father's way of raising him and partly simply because he was Jamie.

"The point is," he continued. "that I strive to be like my father and I willna let ye run wild. I will punish ye when ye do wrong because I care about ye. I willna fail ye, lass, by letting you get away with acting the way ye did today. And ye should ken that when I make a promise, I keep it."

Lottie felt her heart start to beat a little faster than normal. He was approaching the end of what he had to say and that meant her doom was approaching. She glanced up at the red haired, broad shouldered tall man standing calmly before her and realized that despite of what she knew was approaching she still felt safe. Even though she knew he would soon be lighting a fire in her behind she trusted him and felt safe in his care. It was a good feeling and now she knew: for the first time in a long time she was with family again.

She sighed in resignation, slowly untangled her legs and stood up. She looked him straight in the eyes before turning around and lowering herself across the edge of the bed, resting her cheek against the duvet. She felt her cheeks blush scarlet when he lifted her skirts for her, having hoped he would omit that part just this once. Soon the belt disappeared from beside her on the bed and she heard him double it over in his hands.

"This is however one of those times when I dinna enjoy doing this one bit," he said quietly.

Then the belt landed on her bottom with a crack. She bit her bottom lip to try to keep from crying out. She didn't want Jamie thinking she couldn't handle anything at all and she wanted to get through this with as much dignity intact as possible. The belt landed a second time and her red hair fell in her eyes, almost blinding her. Her belief that she could keep from crying quickly began to chip away. Oh, please be over soon, she thought. She hated this more than anything. More than spinach, more than losing a game of checkers to someone, more than…

The belt landed relentlessly over and over again and she began to squirm to try to get away from the punishing licks.

"Hold still, lass or I shall have to make ye," Jamie's voice threatened.

She felt tears begin to form behind her eyes and she tried to blink them away but failed almost immediately. The treacherous hot tears fell anyway and she began to sob. It hurt so much and she was sorry she had disobeyed Jamie and sorry for the misconceptions that had occurred partly because of her.

"Please, Jamie, please stop," she sobbed. "I'll...I'll listen...next time I'll listen to you. Promise."

Unable to control herself anymore Lottie tried to push herself up on her elbows. Immediately there was a hand in the middle of her back and she found herself flat on her stomach again. Holding her in place he said:

"And just so ye ken: you ever try to fight me to avoid punishment again I'll cut a willow switch and stripe yer backside, lass."

She nodded earnestly, willing to promise him the moon if it would get him to at least just halt what he was doing.

"These last five are for the eavesdropping that ye did. No more of that either." And he finished with five more licks that took her breath away.

When he finally dropped the belt on the bed with a thud Lottie lay there trying to catch her breath. She felt him remove his hand from her back, releasing her. With her vision still blurred by tears she hurried to get her skirts down. Then she got to her feet and despite her embarrassment she couldn't prevent herself from jumping up and down a few times to try to alleviate some of the pain burning in her backside. It didn't help much though. Jamie had taken a few steps back to give her some space. He grabbed the belt and began putting it back into place around his waist. When he looked like he was about to leave the room to offer her some solitude Lottie seized the moment and rushed over to him. She threw her arms around his waist in a hug, which at first seemed to surprise him, but he quickly relaxed and returned the embrace. Soon he had begun murmuring endearments to her as she finished crying against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Jamie."

"Aye, lass. What for?" he asked softly.

"For disobeying you and for eavesdropping and for doubting your intentions and honesty," she said and hiccuped from all the crying she had done since he came in the room. She hadn't thought she had this many tears in her but she now knew differently.

She felt a heavy hand on the top of her head and tensed a little. Then she felt two pats on her head and Jamie's chest lift and sink in a sigh.

"And regarding Laoghaire's new haircut…" he began.

"I'm NOT sorry for that," Lottie said with a stubborn frown.

"Aye, I figured as much," he said in a slightly tired voice but she could hear the smile visible on his lips. She grinned into his chest. "Dinna do it again."

"Did you at least think it was a little funny?" she asked, carefully peering up at him.

He pushed her back so he could look at her, soon followed by a sideways glance as a small grin.

"I think it's for the best if I dinna say, Lottie."

They exchanged a look before he shut the door behind him, leaving her to her thoughts. She would stay out of Laoghaire's way from now on, but she still didn't trust her. Laoghaire was up to no good, of that she was certain.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Please send me a review to let me know your thoughts on the ending to help me keep writing. Thank you for your support!**


End file.
